


Written in the stars

by Skaiaa



Series: Jaclyn and Mark, Mary and Sean: Genderbent Septiplier [1]
Category: Septiplier- Fandom, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sean is a girl in this, Star Gazing, YouTubers - Freeform, she has a different name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaiaa/pseuds/Skaiaa
Summary: The night was brilliant, stars dancing in the sky, illuminating her beautiful face, enchanting his deepest nerves to vanish.Today… Today was the day he’d finally tell her.





	

The night was brilliant, stars dancing in the sky, illuminating her beautiful face, enchanting his deepest nerves to vanish. Today… Today was the day he’d finally tell her.

Big blue eyes turned to meet his, a fuzzy brow arching in amusement as tender, small hands gripped his own, filing into the places where the spaces were big enough for him to hold her hand, connecting them softly.

“ C’mon, dummy, we’re nowhere near done wit’ tonight, this is just t’e beginnin’!”

She turned, beanie bouncing on her soft hair, slipping slightly, revealing more of her chubby, toddler-like face, the skin soft and eyes bright as she danced under the stars, converse kicking up soft dirt on the blanket, although Mark didn’t really mind, not when his friend looked so happy. She didn’t seem to get out much, it seems, but who was he to talk?

Jaclyn smiled and dashed by the half-Asian, rushing to the car to grab what she had been hiding from him in the trunk, hefting a hulking telescope from the confines of the back of the car carefully, unwrapping it from the box, scattering styrofoam everywhere in her haste, smile brighter than the sun, warmer than fire, and eyes bouncing in glee, the blue orbs like an ocean of azure hues of happiness.

Mark’s jaw dropped, blinking profusely, over and over, trying to figure out what to do, ending up with a dopey smile in place of his former wonder and awe.

“ You jus’ gonna stand there an’ leave me alone wit’ t’is monster, or are ye gonna help me get it set up?”

“Oh-”

The taller of the two hurriedly rushed over, helping to hulk the massive object across the ground, to the blanket, where he set it up with the help of his darling Irish friend.

“ Sorry, I was just surprised, is all.”

“ Ye really have low standard if t’at could surprise ye.”

“ Ouch.”

Jaclyn grinned and playfully bopped the American on the cheek, making a surprised noise as he turned his stubbly chin to meet her fist in a kiss, scratching the pale skin lightly with his beard, causing a blush to bloom across her cheekbones and down her neck.

“ I’m pla-playin’, Merk.”

“ Ooooooh, someone’s stuttering~”

“ Shut te fuck up.”

“ Aaaaaaand, there goes the mood.”

She burst into boisterous laughter, the signature laughter of her channel, positioning the telescope on the grass.

“ Oh, stop it, there wasn’t a mood, ya doof.”

Mark looked up from where he was helping set up the telescope, rolling his chocolate orbs in playful disapproval. 

“ Of course, my bad, little lady. I forgot you were a bit thick headed.”

Just like that, the mood was back to playful, the Irish woman blushing in mock-anger at the nickname, and tackling the American down, which led to a tickle fight in the end, the woman pinned to the blanketed grass, beanie discarded in the grass beside her head, short brunette locks blanketed around her head like halo, cheeks flushed from laughter, legs splayed out from kicking at the offending Asian-American youtuber, hand locked in his dyed red hair as they tried to catch their breath.

The two best friends howled in laughter for a while, forgetting the telescope for a while, just laughing and having fun, chests heaving with unspoken hilarity as they caught their breaths, eyes crinkled, but staring at one another.

The silence grew thick, almost deafening as the two looked up and down at each other, respectively.

“ Merk, I-”

“ Shhh-shh, shhh~”

A soft finger found its way to the Irish woman’s lips, hushing her gently as the American admired her, the moonlight illuminating her in a way that made her seem ethereal in comparison to the world around her, gorgeous blue orbs searching his face for something, anything, cheeks flushed as she stared up at him.

Mark bit his lip, blushing lightly, the red staining his tanned skin as he went to sit back up, embarrassed, and worried he had ruined his friendship with his lingering gaze.

Jaclyn blinked, haze broken, blushing hard as she hurriedly pushed herself up as well, knocking her head with her friend, who had stopped moving again to stare, hissing in pain.

“ FOCK!”

“ Shit- Jac- I’m so sorry!”

“ No, no, i’s fine, i’s my own fockin’ fault,” she admitted, laughing self-consciously. “ Jus’ can’ keep myself away from ye- I mean, can’t keep my head away ferom trouble? Hehe- Um, t’is is awkward, I’m sorry. Can we forget t’is happene-’”

“Shawna.”

She froze. Shit, he used her real name. She fucked up.

“ Yes?”

“ Just…”

He moved closer, and the woman shrunk back a tad bit, squeezing her eyes shut.

Many different scenes of what could happen next flashed in her head as time seemed to freeze in place, all the outcomes ending with the end of a grand friendship she didn’t know what she’d do without.

A pair of soft, slightly bitten lips found their way to her own, and the Irish woman’s eyes flew open, blinking over and over again until the American drew back, eyes lidded, brown orbs looking down at her through his lashes as he drew back completely, rubbing the back of his neck.

“ S-Sorry, you’re just really cute when you’re flustered, and i’ve kinda wanted to do that for a while…”

Shawna blinked over and over again before bursting into laughter, rubbing tears from her eyes as she launched herself forward, kissing the American again, fingers finding their way to the ravenet’s hair, toying with the growing floof.

When they pulled back, the two were flushed, blushing softly, biting their lips and avoiding eye contact like little crushes on the playground.

“ An’ here I thought I was overreactin’ te ye starin’ at me fer so long.”

“Heheh… Well, you’re cute..”

“ Same te ye.”

“ Awwwh, hell nah! I’m manly as frick!”

Mark began to flex and grunt animalistically,causing Jaclyn to burst into laughter and clinging to him.

“ Merk, fer te love a’ god, jus’ stop!, yer gonna give me a heartattack!”

“ Admit i’m manly~!”

Jaclyn clung to him like a lifeline, crying in laughter.

“ F-Fine, fine! Yer manly! Jus’ stop!”

“ Thank you~”

The Irish youtuber smiled, rolling her eyes and kissing the American softly again, smiling as he melted right into it as well. 

“ You fuckin’ nerd.”

“ Correction: Your fucking nerd.”

“ Damn straight ye are.”

Mark looked over at the telescope they had set up, raising a brow.

“ So, did you plan this?”

“ Plan what?”

“ The kiss, but, like, differently?”

“ Maybe. Maybe not. We’ll never know, since yer ‘romantic’ ass went fer te kiss befer me.”

The Asian-American grinned.

“ Haha, you have a crush on me~! I fucking knew it!”

“ Oh, feck right off, ya douche.”

“ Only if you come with me, you Irish elf~”

“ Oh, bite me.”

“ Gladly~”

“ MERK, I DIDN’T MEAN LITERALLY!” Jaclyn squealed in laughter as she ran from the taller of the two. “ I HAVE TE FILM, YE ASSHOLE!”

“ Film my asshole? Darling, I didn’t consent to that.”

The two burst into laughter again.

“ Shut up, and kiss me, you idjit.”

Well, technically the night did end with the two no longer being friends. 

It ended with the two being boyfriend and girlfriend.


End file.
